All In A Day's Work
by seeyouontheice
Summary: i appear to have made jac a hostage again ... sorry


"No … no – I – no … _no_ … you're lying. You have to be – it's not true … it can't be true … you – you said that – you said that, that he'd … you said you would save him!"

"I said I'd try to." The woman broke down and wept her heart out while a nurse comforted her best she could; in the corner a baby started wailing from a pushchair but the mother could not tend to the child in her grief stricken state. "Erm, could you get someone to call Sharon down?" Elliot muttered to a passing nurse as he stood in the doorway to the staff room and watched the tearful mother lash out at the helpful nurse. Beckoning Chantelle to the door, Elliot ordered the new F1 to keep watch until Sharon arrived to assess the situation.

"Should I get the baby?" Chantelle asked concerned and the professor scratched his chin.

"Let's see what Sharon says first … ah Jonny – are those for me?"

"Lisa Bartholomew's CT scan _and_ her latest bloods."

"Excellent."

"Sharon said she'll be here in five – she's just finishing up with Sacha's patient down on AAU," Jac butted in, "well at least she's not screaming the ward down anymore."

Jonny threw her a look and no doubt was about to tell her off for being so heartless but Elliot gave _him_ a look that said 'drop it'. The old heart surgeon didn't need Jac and Jonny at each other's throats, not today, not when Mo was off gallivanting in some Mediterranean island with her family and the new F1 being one slip away from career suicide and half the staff on 'bare minimum mode'. "Jonny, I thought you were going for your break? And Jac – go and check that Mrs Williams is alright … and look after that baby too."

"What? Elliot!"

"You heard me!"

Jac threw him a murderous glare as she stalked over towards the oddly silent staff room aware that Elliot was watching her every move. Wrenching open the door, Jac let it swing shut behind her not registering what she was seeing. The grief ridden Sally Williams had evidently grown tired of her infant's wails and so, after some rummaging – Jac noted the contents of the draw under the sink strewn across the floor – had found a particularly sharp knife. The baby had settled the instant Sally Winters had picked her child up.

She spun round when the door slammed shut and met Jac's gaze across the room with a coolness that chilled the consultant. When Jac's eyes fell upon the knife Sally clenched her fist around it and then took a step back. Jac was no fool – she knew what Sally Williams had been going to do, and she also knew that it was her presence in the room that was keeping the baby alive right now. Jac stood were she was in silence, unsure what the hell to do, never taking her eyes off Sally Williams'.

Outside voice wafted nearer and in a sudden panic, Sally hurried forwards to push Jac aside as she drew the bolt across the door, locking them in. The handle turned downwards but the door didn't budge as someone tried to open it. "Jac? Jac – Jac you in there?" Sharon's voice called through the wood. "Can you open the door?" Sally stood panicking, the knife in her hand trembling and the baby nestled contently unawares against her. "Right … erm Jonny? Couldn't open this door for me could you?"

"Sure thing," there was a rattling as he shook the door, trying to make it budge. "Want me to break it down?"

"Wait!" Jac called, seeing the panic light up in Sally's eyes, "Jonny don't – okay?"

"Jac? Jac what's going on in there?" Sharon demanded. Jac thought she could hear Elliot muttering about calling Hanssen.

"She's got a knife – the sharp knife – and the baby," Jac said, proud of the way her voice didn't falter as she spoke. "She's scared … you scared?" Jac asked.

Sally didn't answer at first. "They – he … he killed my husband!"

"Mrs Williams, Professor Hope didn't kill your husband," Jac said as calmly as she could just as the baby started wailing. "No don't!" she called lifting her hands slightly as she took a step towards Sally Williams. "His condition was too far gone for us to treat … there – there wasn't anything we could do. He … he wasn't strong enough."

"Wasn't strong enough?" Sally repeated, now crying alongside her baby. "Don't give me that crap! He promised to save him!" the baby's wails increased causing Sally to yell at it, "Oh will you shut up! All you do is cry!"

"You not going to comfort your baby Sally?" Jac asked, retreating several steps when the knife was waved in her direction.

"It's not _my_ baby … it's his. His son. Him. Not mine!"

Jac threw a glance at the door, wondering why they were so silent out there; Sharon was the expert in this sort of thing. All Jac did was cut them open and stich them back up again. As if on cue, Sharon spoke through the door, "Sally … Sally, why don't you give Jac the baby, huh? Let Jac hold the baby for you?"

Sally looked round and then literally threw the child at Jac, who caught the infant and wondered what the hell Sharon had thought to achieve by this. "Okay … that wasn't so hard was it?" she asked the newly widowed woman with the knife.

"Tell them to go away."

Jac blinked and Sally Williams repeated her command. "Keep her talking Jac, okay? The police are on their way." Sharon reassured her and when it all went silent, Jac knew she was alone.

"Okay … now what? They've gone so … so – so what now?"

"I – I don't know! Just … can't you shut it up?"

"He's hungry," Jac surprised herself when she spoke but she knew it was true since the child didn't seem to need a nappy change or anything like that. "Surely there are some bottles or something for him?" Sally shrugged as if she didn't care and Jac resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Can you look?"

Throwing Jac a glare, the woman pulled out a bottle which she tossed at Jac before returning to her spot by the door. Sinking to the floor under the window, Jac watched amused as the little boy seized the bottle and promptly began to feed himself. "You got kids?" Sally asked abruptly and Jac hesitated.

"No … I – um no," she replied.

"Good. Ratty little things they are … getting in the way and never shutting up."

"You were one once too you know," Jac pointed out, glad now that she'd technically lied and wondering what this woman would do if she found out Jac was pregnant. Clearly her scrubs were hiding it well.

"Shut up!"

"I don't get it," Jac said a while later when nothing much happened other than the little boy finishing his milk and then falling asleep in Jac's arms. "You married this guy and yet you hate kids. Surely you must've known he had one?"

"He didn't – and then the mother died so we got stuck with it."

"It, surely he has a name?" if only her colleagues could hear her Jac mused, they'd be falling over in their seats at how … _maternal_ … she was being.

"Trevor."

"Trevor?" Jac chose not to question the decision on the name, but she did pity the boy with having such a … unfortunate one. "What's this all about Sally? You lost your husband but surely that doesn't mean you have to hurt his son does it?"

"I lost my husband! Doesn't that mean anything to you people?"

Jac bit her lip as she got carefully to her feet and placed the baby back inside the pushchair, when she turned back to Sally she had to jump to avoid the slash of the knife that had been intended for her. Sally knocked over the pushchair and Jac's heart hammered when the little boy didn't immediately start crying. "What are you doing?" Jac demanded as she did her best to avoid a second slash of the knife. Jac tripped over the edge of the table and stumbled to the floor as Sally Williams let out a cry of pain.

The delusional woman had stabbed herself. Jumping to her feet, Jac made to help the woman, but forgot about the knife. She let out a gasp and staggered backwards as the door caved in. Sally was laughing hysterically and when Sharon asked her what happened, instead of trying to frame Jac, she told the truth. Crouching on the floor and ignoring the pain, Jac found the baby boy unconscious from the fall.

Letting the appropriate people deal with it, Jac sat back down under the window and watched as Sally and her late husband's son were taken away to be checked over and then released to the appropriate authorities. It seemed – much to Jac's approval – that she'd been forgotten in the midst of all that was going on and so when the last person left the staff room with the broken door under his arm, Jac let out a sigh and then took a deep breath and looked down.

Thankfully Sally's wild thrust had missed her heart and had hit above the organ at the front of her left shoulder instead. Jac knew full well that she should leave the knife where it was and call for help but oddly she did neither of these things as her extensive medical training went out of the window completely. She didn't much like the idea of the foreign body being inside her and so she grasped the handle and pulled it out, not counting on it making the pain all the worse.

She also didn't call for help, but that was just because it didn't occur to her, like the whole leaving the knife thing didn't occur to her either. Jac dug the heel of her right hand against the wound and did her best to stop the bleeding. Her eyes drifted shut and she wondered what had possessed the woman to do such a thing to herself … in a time long gone – back when she was a kid and growing up in care – Jac had once teetered on the edge of such an act, but she'd hurriedly backed down when she realised she didn't have the courage to go through with it.

Biting her lip to stop herself from yelling out with pain – and half wondering _why_ because it was more likely to get help to her quicker if she cried out – Jac found she was coming over all hot and wondered if she could open a window for some fresh air. Her mind was playing tricks on her; to the point where it had her convinced that it had been _her_ baby Sally Williams had been threatening and trying to silence. It had her convinced that the baby was dead and that it was Jac's fault … that Jac could've done something to easily prevent the situation … her mind convinced her that Jonny had blamed it all on her and that no one was listening to her side of the story, the side that she didn't even believe herself.

And then she was being shaken roughly and someone was calling her name, "Jac … Jac? Jac!" she shied away from the sound as the voice then yelled for help. "Jac … I know you can hear me – Jac! Jac keep your eyes open, okay? That's it, c'mon look at me."

Sharon's face swam into view and for a moment Jac wondered what had happened … until a pain in her left shoulder reminded her. She gasped and tried to sit up, but Sharon firmly pushed her back down so she was slumped uncomfortably against the wall, "what … where's – my … the – my baby?"

"Fine – Jac … your baby is fine, okay?"

"But she – she …?"

Sharon smiled, "you're only eighteen weeks Jac … okay? It was just your mind playing tricks … alright?" Jac nodded faintly as she let her head fall back against the wall. "You remember what happened?"

"Yeah … she – um … I went to help her." Jac groaned and pressed her hand to the wound again, "I erm, I think I'll be – be needing a … um … blood transfusion," she muttered.

"Why don't we let Elliot decide that huh? I mean you're good Jac, but not that good okay." Sharon yelled again for assistance, "so, you were telling me what happened."

"I went to help her … she – she stabbed herself … and I went to help her but – I … I forgot she had the knife and …"

"Okay … Elliot – thank God."

"Oh my … Jac," tasking Chantelle with getting a trolley and Hanssen, Elliot turned to Sharon, "was she conscious when you found her?"

"Not really no, but I managed to wake her – thought it was best?"

"Yes … good, now um … oh look at all this blood!"

"I pulled the knife out," Jac muttered, "yes hello, I am still here."

"You pulled it out? Jac _why_? You know that's the _last thing we do_!"

Jac attempted a shrug but failed miserably, "don't tell Jonny," she muttered as they lifted her onto the trolley and wheeled her down the corridor. She could've sworn the two – Elliot and Sharon – were bickering above her about why she'd been left in the staff room and 'forgotten' about, but Jac didn't really know. At one point she thought she heard Jonny's Scottish tones but the sound that the trolley made as it was rushed along towards theatre mingled with the desperate voices above her meant she couldn't hear what he was saying or if he even cared.

"She should be coming round about now."

"How did it go?"

"She's lucky – God knows she's lucky … missed her heart. Only by a few centimetres but still, at least it missed it."

"And the baby?"

"According to the ultrasound, fine … absolutely fine," there was a pause.

"She'll be okay though? No lasting damage?"

"Well it'll scar … but not a huge one. She'll be up and about in no time – this is Jac we're on about here." A moment later a door swung shut and silence filled the air. Stirring slightly, Jac opened her eyes and squinted up, trying to see past the blinding light that shone down on her. After a few moments, her eyes became accustomed to the glare and she was able to _see_. From what she could gather, she was in one of the side bays on Darwin Ward, hooked up to too many machines and in the middle of a blood transfusion. Jac hadn't a clue how she'd gotten there.

It was a good hour before anyone came in to check on her and by that point she was beginning to remember what had happened. Chantelle bounced in, her ever present smile plastered over her face and it took all of Jac self-control to _not_ groan at the sight of the nurse. By all accounts she was a very good nurse, but her personality was one that instantly grated on Jac's nerves because no could be that happy all the damn time. It just wasn't possible. Fussing with the bed sheets and with the dressing on Jac's injury Chantelle did the obs – eventually – all the while chatting about how if Jac hadn't been in the room then the baby would've died. She resisted the urge to tell the nurse that Jonny could've completed the obs in a fraction of the time it took her.

"I'll let Professor Hope know you're awake … and Jonny."

"Why would you tell Jonny?" Jac asked.

There was something like confusion upon Chantelle's face, "because he was worried about you – he would've sat by your bedside all day if Mr Hanssen hadn't told him to get back to work. He was waiting outside theatre though, and no one could move him until he knew that you were going to be alright … oh I almost forgot!" she riffled through the file and then produced a small bit of photographic card which she handed to Jac. "There you go – do you know what it's going to be yet? A girl or a boy?"

Jac didn't say anything and after a moment Chantelle left the room, closing the door gently behind her as she went. Staring at the blotchy photo Jac found she was grateful that everything was okay with the independent being inside her. Something told her she wouldn't have coped if anything had happened to her baby. Letting her head fall back against the pillows Jac wondered who would be in first; the professor blaming himself for what had happened, or Jonny telling her off for endangering herself and their unborn child.

The doors burst open and Jonny almost fell into the room. Jac gave him her 'you're kidding me' look as he straightened upright and caught his breath. "Out with it then Maconie … get it over with."

"Get what over with?"

"You won't rest until you've told me off for being reckless or whatever it is you've decided I was being."

Jonny perched on the edge of her bed and to her annoyance, was grinning. "All I want is to be sure that you're okay … why would I be angry? It's not like you got yourself stabbed on purpose now, is it?"

"I … I – I thought that you'd be …" Jac began, now uncertain, "um … that you'd be – that you would be angry with me," she finished.

He chuckled and took her hand in his, "You wee fool; why would I be angry at ya?"

Jac bit her lip not wanting to admit to him _why_ she'd thought he would be cross with her, but Jonny was determined and somehow he knew how to drag it out of her despite the fact she didn't want to say it. "Because of the – our … _our_ baby," she muttered. "I thought you'd be all angry because that's all you care about."

"All I care about? Jeeze Jac, are ya blind?" Jac frowned, lost slightly as he laughed at her expression and she wondered what the hell he was on.

"I can see perfectly well Jonny," she snapped at him.

"But not well enough to see how much you mean to me," the reply was swift and he hadn't missed a beat. It threw her and she had no idea how to respond to such a statement, no idea what to say or how to begin to figure out what he meant by it. Jac sat there trying to find words to respond but unable to conjure them up out of nowhere because the man sat on the edge of her bed had quite literally disarmed her.

He sat watching her with his cocky grin on his face as if he knew exactly what he'd done to her and why she was so suddenly speechless. Jonny settled back content to wait for her to find her voice and say whatever it was she'd decided to say … although Jac needed to find some actually _words_ first before she could even think about speaking in a coherent sentence. And before she found words she needed to find the meaning of what he'd said and why it had disarmed her so.

"You … I – I um … well I – I …" he grinned at her as she attempted to clear her throat, "I – I don't … what I mean is that … um – well I …" Jac wasn't ready for this she realised; not ready to have _this_ conversation with him. Her eyes fell on the blotchy photo in her hand and she sought an escape by means of their unborn child. "The … um our – the baby is fine."

He raised his eyebrow at her but accepted the small bit of card. Jac watched the smile break out across his face and found she was smiling too; that at least was going well. The conversation about their baby – while was important since they needed to discuss things such as if they were going to find out the gender and names – both knew it was only an escape or a distraction so that Jac could prepare herself for the conversation about _them. _It was nice though, just to sit there and talk with him and Jac realised only when the door opened and Elliot walked in that Jonny was still holding her hand.

"Jonathan – there you are," Jac found it strange to hear Elliot use Jonny's full name; he hadn't done so since Jonny's first day at Holby, "erm Hanssen's back on the ward so I suggest you get back to doing some work before he sacks you." Jonny nodded and got to his feet, promising Jac he'd come back when his shift was over. She watched him leave the room and refocused her attention onto Elliot as he coughed uncomfortably. "Um, Jac … yes I – well I need to check your wound …"

Jac sighed and attempted to sit up slightly while Elliot faffed about with the jotting down her obs and replacing the empty drip with a fresh bag of blood to bring up her cell count or something Jac assumed. "You look like an F1 blushing like that," Jac accused him as he helped her sit forwards and placed his stethoscope against her back.

Thankfully Jac managed to retain her dignity as Elliot removed the dressing and checked the injury, tutting to himself he cleaned it – much to Jac's disproval since it stung – and re dressed it with a calm born of one who'd done this countless times. "You were lucky," he told her while he worked, "if the knife had got your heart then …"

"But it didn't," Jac said quickly not really wanting to dwell on what ifs.

"But it could've."

"But it didn't."

Elliot looked at her and decided to let it go, "I shouldn't have sent you in there," he muttered.

Jac looked at him, "Elliot if you hadn't who knows what would've happened? She would've killed the baby that's for sure … is he okay?"

"He's fine – bump to the head but that all. His grandparents have got custody now."

"And Sally Williams?"

"On Keller – they're going to take her back in later this afternoon to finish up but she should live … Sharon's been talking to her."

Jac winced as Elliot accidently knocked the stitches and then sighed heavily. "What kind of person does that to themselves?"

"You of all people should know what could drive someone to those extremes Jac," Elliot said gently as he placed a fresh dressing across her injury.

"I could never go through with it though," she whispered.

"But that you even contemplated it is enough for you to know _why_ someone might."

"Perhaps … but that's all in the past though Elliot – and I'm not going back there no matter what happens."

"I believe you," he patted her on the shoulder. "Does Jonny know?"

"Know what?" she didn't need to see his look to know what he was on about, "No. He doesn't … and I don't want him to."

"Why?"

Jac struggled to put it into words, "Because I'm not that person anymore Elliot. Things … things have changed since then."

"You know he wouldn't think any differently of you Jac, don't you? He wanted to come into theatre but I couldn't risk you crashing and him panicking so we left him to wait outside." Elliot seemed uncertain if he should say whatever it was he wanted to say next.

"Spit it out Elliot," Jac told him wearily.

"He loves you Jac." Jac closed her eyes and then looked down at the blotchy photo that she was told was hers and Jonny's baby. "What are you afraid of Jac?"

"I'm not really sure," she admitted.

"Has he ever given you reason to doubt him? Has he ever given you reason not to trust him?" Jac didn't have to answer Elliot for him to know that she had never doubted Jonny. "You two haven't looked at any one else since you first met each other. God knows the number of times I've had people – patients and relatives both – come up to me asking if you or he were available."

Jac frowned, "and what did you say?"

"That I didn't know," he replied, "because I honestly haven't a clue what is going on between you two other than the fact that you clearly love each other … too much maybe but that's neither here nor there," he jotted a few more things down on her notes before smiling at her. "All being well, you should be ready for discharge later on or tomorrow morning – providing you promise to spend the next couple of weeks resting … Jac?"

"I promise," she sighed knowing that she had little choice. Jac was left to think things over when Elliot left the room to take her five o'clock into theatre for Mo's lung transplant. By the time Jonny stopped by, changed out of scrubs and looking as if he'd stolen a shower. "Elliot says he should be able to discharge me soon – ish."

"Sure that's a good idea? I mean you'll be back at work in three days I'll bet."

Jac stuck her tongue out at him, "I promised I would rest."

He laughed, "Does he have that in writing?"

"Oh shut up Jonny!"

The Scott sat down in the chair by her bedside, kicked off his shoes and then put his feet up on the bed as if intending to settle in for the night. "Well wake me up when you're off and I'll give ya a wee lift home."

"How can you be tired?" Jac demanded, "It's only six!"

"Yeah – and I was up at six this morning weren't I? I had to be in here for seven!"

"Poor you, how d'you think I feel – carrying _your_ child around all the damn time … all this added weight – _and_ the annoying kicks that wake me up in the middle of the night. Thank god the sickness bit's over …"

"Kicks?"

Jac frowned, "Didn't I tell you?" she asked slightly amused and realising that she _had_ forgotten to tell him.

"No," he sounded like a sulking child who wasn't allowed any sweets when he spoke.

"I didn't not tell you on purpose," she assured him.

"Yeah right," he muttered darkly, which annoyed Jac.

"Look, I didn't ask for this Jonny okay? And you have no idea how _hard_ this is for me … I – I don't know the first thing about what I'm meant to do or … and it's not like I have anyone to talk to about it is there? You expect me to be all happy families and unable to talk about anything else and you think I don't want this … you have no bloody idea do you?"

"Jeeze," he muttered, "take a breath."

She closed her eyes suddenly not wanting to waste the effort it would take to make him understand when he clearly didn't want to, "Just leave me alone Jonny," turning away from him, Jac closed her eyes and tried to make out like she'd gone to sleep.

"You know I can't do that Jac." Thing was he was annoyingly true about what he'd said, "and I know that – well," he paused, "I _think_ that … if it had been me, that – well that you'd be sitting here with me getting on my nerves as much as I'm getting on yours." Jac wanted to deny it, to run away from the truths that he was saying but there was nowhere left to run to; nowhere left for her to hide because Jonny could break through every defence, every wall she made as if it were nothing. Why he put up with her she couldn't fathom but she knew that it worked both was and that she refused to let him hide away from things too and that she dug into his defences and dragged out the truth just as easily as he could. "What are you afraid of Jac?"

"I'm scared I'll screw it all up," she admitted finally and it felt like a dam breaking as it all came tumbling out at once.

"You won't." The certainty in his voice scared her.

"You don't know that."

"I know."

"All I do is screw up Jonny … I – I can't afford to do so again because … because I'll be screwing up the baby too."

"Jac …" he reached forwards and took her hand in his, this time Jac let her fingers thread through his rather than him just hold her hand, "I'm not gonna let ya mess it up, okay? Whatever happens … we'll do it together alright?"

"Even if," Jac bit her lip, "even if it all goes wrong?" she whispered not looking at him.

"Even then," Jonny assured her gently. Jac struggled with what she wanted to say, and what she needed to say … at that moment she felt the child inside her attempt to dislodge her ribcage and shook her head. "What is it? Are you in pain?"

"No, nothing like that …" taking his hand, Jac pushed herself into a more upright position and placed his hand on her belly.

"What are ya –?"

"Ssshh!" she hissed at him.

"Jac, what am I mean to be – oh." His face broke out into a look of wonder as he felt the gently yet firm kicks and jabs from their child as it wriggled around inside Jac's womb. Jonny moved from the chair to the edge of the bed without moving his hand from the spot where he'd felt the kick. It was all Jac could do to stop herself from laughing at him.

His gaze met hers and in that moment, Jac decided to just be honest with him. "I don't wanna lose you."

It took a while for him to respond, and when he did it was to touch her cheek with a gentle hand and press his forehead against hers, "You won't," he promised her, "I aint going _anywhere_."

Almost tentatively, Jac reached forwards and let her lips brush his. When he grinned and kissed her back she knew that everything was going to be okay because she had him and he wasn't going to leave her in the dead of night for some blonde from the pub. Naturally Elliot walked in on them with Sharon in tow. "Sorry – um … we'll come back."

"Elliot it's fine," Jonny grinned as he winked at Jac before sliding off the bed and back into the seat where he promptly put his feet back up on the bed as if it were his coffee table at home.

"Well, um … yes – good."

"Good?" Jac questioned.

"You've finally come to your senses," Sharon explained with a smile earning a roll of the eyes from Jac and a chuckle from Jonny. "Now, Jac – you okay?"

"Please don't say you've come for a 'chat'." Jac complained, "You really don't wanna go there with me."

"Not today perhaps," Sharon agreed, "but I was asking as a friend."

"I'm fine … can I go now?"

"Well that all depends on if Elliot thinks you're ready – that's a nasty injury you got there."

"Yes I know – I yanked the knife out."

"Which was probably one of the more foolish things you've done in your life," Elliot told her pleasantly, "it's right up there with that bike crash of yours and your wondering off with an infected scar from the kidney removal."

"Well, what can I say Elliot, I like to keep you on your toes."

"But my nerves aren't up to it anymore Jac, alright? Try and be more careful and make sure you don't end up on an operating table again."

"Um … well I am kinda advised to go for a C-section rather than a natural birth so …"

"I give up," Elliot muttered as he removed the now empty blood transfusion bag and hooked her up to yet _another_ one. "Well, all being well you should be able to go once this is done – Jonny I take it you'll take her home?"

"Will do."

"And make sure she rests?"

"I'll try."

"Keep her out of work for at least ten days?"

"Easier said than done, but yeah I will."

"You _do_ know I'm still here right?"

Jac was discharged at the inconvenient time of ten to one in the morning, but on the up side it mean there was next to no traffic on the roads. Jonny being Jonny insisted on staying round at hers with her, and she suspected that now she had said yes that she wouldn't be getting rid of him anytime soon. The pair fell asleep in front of the TV in Jac's tiny front room whilst the DVD they'd chosen continued to play. Even in his sleep Jonny was mindful of the wound Jac had received and instead his arms were wrapped round her waist – round their baby – rather than her shoulders.

All in all, it had been a rather … interesting day at work and the rest of their colleagues were just thankful that the couple had _finally_ come to their senses and accepted the fact that they loved each other. There were a few groans in regards to the betting pool – many had wagered that it would be the baby's birth that would push them together. Instead they started betting on how long it would take before Jonny managed to drag the redheaded consultant down the asile.


End file.
